Where Hearts Meet, Hands Touch
by ThatCreepyOtaku
Summary: Yuki starts to realize his feelings for a certain family member. How will things turn out in the end?


Foreword

Hello and thank you in advance if you are reading this! This is a story I wrote out of sheer boredom. I had been telling my friend for a while that I'd write a YukixKisa story because it is so outrageously impossible. This story will be cheesy, I warn you in advance. Yuki's not who he used to be. O_O OKAY? Sorry. I hope you enjoy this? Ha ha I honestly do not know what to say. So.. Here goes. Thanks again.

~Devan

Yuki walked down the hallway towards the front of the school. "_It happened again," _he thought. Another girl had confessed her love to Yuki and once again, he had to turn her away. Yuki knew that the zodiac curse would forever prevent him from getting close to anyone like that. Yuki sighed in frustration. _"Don't they notice I'm not interested in anyone?" _He continued to think to himself. In his school, Yuki was rather popular. He even had his own fan club. –Which he did not approve of. - And frankly, the girls at his school bugged the shit out of him. He had to be a gentleman though, and not bruise their egos. After all, he didn't want to look like Kyo who in his opinion, was a complete and total ass.

As Yuki neared the front of the building he saw Tohru waiting for him and smiled.

"Hello Miss Honda, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said.

"No! No not at all! I just got here actually." She replied frantically.

_"Yeah sure you did. Gosh she really won't stop going out of her way to try and please others." _Yuki thought to himself.

"Well we better start heading home if we want to make it before dark. You don't have work today, right?" He asked and began to walk out of the school.

"Right! Heh, my day off!" She replied before hurrying to match his pace.

As they walked home they made idle chat and Yuki asked Tohru about her schoolwork and how things were going. By the time they got home Kyo was nowhere to be found and Shigure was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Oh, hello! You kids are home early. Or is it late? I'm afraid I lose track of time when I'm reading!" Shigure stated cheerfully as they entered the house.

"Yes! We are home pretty early. I didn't have to work today so I can get started on dinner now!" Tohru exclaimed before running off into the kitchen.

"What about you Yuki? How was your day?" He stood up and crossed the room to lean in close to Yuki and say, "You didn't seduce any ladies did you? You and your devilish charms, I'm sure you use them to your advantage!" Shigure winked and giggled.

Yuki then slapped him before plainly stating, "No. You see Shigure, unlike you and my brother, I am not a pervert."

Shigure whined, "Oh Yuki! You're so cruel! I put a roof over your head and this is what I get?" He continued to whimper some more but Yuki stopped listening and started to climb the stairs to his room.

Yuki started his homework and had finished within an hour then lay down on his bed and sighed. He wasn't sure why but he was feeling a little.. "empty." He was annoyed by the countless girls that confessed their love to him that he would eventually have to disappoint, but at the same time, he wanted to ignore the curse. He wanted to forget every limitation caused by the zodiac and get close to someone. He longed for comfort. He wanted to hug someone who wouldn't transform. And frankly, he wasn't about to hug his brother or the two cursed members he lived with. Speaking of housemates.. Where was Kyo? Yuki ignored the thought and drifted off to sleep.

His sleep was interrupted when he was awoken my a loud wailing noise and a lot of commotion coming from the first floor. Yuki sluggishly got off his bed and began to walk downstairs, afraid of what he would find. When he got downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see that Kyo was home. And not only Kyo, but some others who had tagged along with him. Momiji was the one Yuki had heard wailing, who was currently crying while a worried Tohru attempted to comfort him. But over talking with Shigure, was Kisa.

Yuki froze for a second but he didn't know why. It was just Kisa after all, and he had seen her many times before. But no... No this time was different. Kisa looked more grown up. She was taller, more "developed," and she seemed happier than she was in her younger days. Yuki must've been staring for a while because soon Kyo was shouting at him, apparently having noticed him.

"What's your problem you damned rat? You're acting like a piece of stone!" Kyo shouted obnoxiously. Yuki glared at Kyo before punching him, sending him flying through the front door.

"Oooh Yuki!" Shigure whined, "Look what you've done! You guys are always trying to hurt my house!"

Yuki ignored him but Kisa giggled at the comment which made Yuki look up and blink a few times before blushing. Kisa looked and him for a few seconds before Yuki hurried to the kitchen.

"_What's wrong with me?" _He thought to himself. He had never felt like this before. He placed his hands on the kitchen counter and thought to himself for a moment.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tohru asked, as she walked in the kitchen, shortly followed by Kisa, who had a slightly odd obsession with Tohru.

"Y-yes!" He shouted abruptly, and ran out of the kitchen.

Later, Tohru called everyone to dinner and they all gathered around the table.

"Yay!" Shigure exclaimed, "I love Tohru's cooking! Miso and curry!" He smiled, excitedly.

"Well I hate miso." Kyo grumbled.

Yuki then stuffed Kyo's mouth full of miso.

"Eat it like a man." Yuki said in a demanding manner. This, once again, caused Kisa to giggle.

Yuki abruptly stopped messing with Kyo, who swallowed his food whilst making faces, and stared at his own plate while eating. He felt like he was blushing but he couldn't tell. What was this he was feeling? He.. He felt happier. Was it Kisa? He didn't know, but something had definitely changed inside him.

After Yuki had cleared his plate, everyone was in the living room watching something on TV. Yuki was headed towards the stairs when he bumped into Kisa.

"Oh sorr-" Yuki started but then stopped mid-sentence.

"It's okay, Yuki." Kisa said as she smiled. An awkward silence followed. "Um, Yuki?" Kisa asked, turning from cheerful to concern. "I-is there something I did or said? You've just seemed.. Very "off" tonight." She asked as she looked into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki blinked a few times, shocked she would worry over something like the way he was acting.

"Actually.. I was just feeling a little different tonight. To be honest." Yuki admitted.

"Really?" Kisa almost looked excited, "Do you mean that?"

"Well.. Uh, yes. I do. But why does it matter to you?" Yuki asked, puzzled by her sudden change in tone.

"Yuki," Kisa took a deep breath, "Do you.. Do you _like_ me?"

Yuki was especially shocked now. Was he that obvious? She's younger than him. Oh gosh, he will never get out of this. Now what will he do? ((A note from the author, I'm going to get rid of their normal personalities and get really out of character here. Just for fun. ~Author)) Yuki _did _want to tap that, after all. He sighed dramatically before saying,

"Yes Kisa!" He then collapsed to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kisa's legs. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind! I beg of you, can you tell me you have these feelings too?"

Kisa sank to the ground and hugged Yuki –A great feeling considering they can't usually hug someone of the same sex, - and started to cry.

"Yes! I've felt this way for a long time. You were always an inspiration to me. No matter how much Akito beat you, you stayed strong and happy for those around you. You taught me how to be strong, Yuki! And I.. I Love you! I love you for that!"

Just then, Yuki did something he had never done before, he kissed a girl. Kisa seemed shocked at first but then she joined him. They started passionately making out and Kisa's tongue somehow made it into Yuki's mouth. ((You guys have no idea how awkward I feel right now. ~Author)) Yuki then started to stand up, Kisa standing with him. Somehow, whilst still kissing they walked upstairs to Yuki's room.

Once in Yuki's room, Yuki pushed Kisa onto his bed. She began to take her clothes off so Yuki did the same. Yuki looked at the girl before him and finally felt like he belonged. He wanted to hold this girl forever. He wanted all of her to himself. Kisa's breathing was quiet and in short breaths. The placed her hand on Yuki's bare chest then slowly moved her hand downward. Yuki enjoyed this and did what he felt like was "taking advantage of Kisa." She gasped in delight.

Yuki paused for a moment and Kisa looked at him, concerned.

"What is it?" She asked sounding worried.

"Well," Yuki said, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean we did _just_ confess our love for one another and all! And didn't you and Hiro have a thing? You're not one of those whores are you?"

Kisa giggled, "No way. And like, I think this is how relationships are supposed to progress. I think. And Hiro liked me but I never liked him. He's kind of a bastard." Kisa smirked as she said this.

"As most Sohma men are.." Yuki stated, day dreaming about how he was jealous of Shigure's build.

Yuki continuously groped Kisa and she squealed with delight. He started getting so excited that his asthma began to start acting up. So he told Kisa she had to do all the work. Yuki was shocked when he discovered Kisa was rather good at this kind of thing and was glad he chose her over Rin, even if Rin did have a nicer body. Atleast when having sex with Kisa, -Although it is incest, - Yuki wouldn't turn into his rat form. This made Yuki feel manly so he took control of the situation again. He and Kisa sort of just merged.

After an hour or so, Yuki and Kisa finally stopped and figured they should go downstairs to check on the others. So they got redressed and started going downstairs. When they got downstairs, they were shocked at what they saw.

"Dear Yuki and Kisa,

I don't know what you two were doing up there for three hours-"

–"_Had it been that long?" _Yuki thought. –

"-and quite frankly I'm not sure I _want_ to know. ;) I'm sure you two were probably playing Zodiac Monopoly. Yes Yuki, I know you own it. Anyways! I guess I never told you why we came over in the first place. Kyo and I saw Kyo sweeping outside your school as punishment or something and so we decided to go home with him! I'm learning to be all bad-ass like Haru-nii so I stole some wine from the Sohma basement! Anyways, we were watching Mogeta when Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo all got drunk. Kyo and Tohru went upstairs and I guess they had sex. Haha! Hopefully they were safe! Shigure tried to rape me so I knocked him out with the rice cooker. Sorry if it's broken. I'm sure Shigure can afford another. Anyways I'm leaving. Hope to see you all soon! And sober! Bye-bye!

~Momiji"

Yuki stood in awe, reading the letter with Kisa. Was Momiji being serious? He couldn't tell. And he didn't care. At least Kyo didn't know what Yuki was doing. Now Yuki could blackmail Kyo but Kyo would have nothing against him.

"Well Kisa it was nice to see you. Hopefully I'll see you again soon!" Yuki said cheerfully. "I hope your walk home is good and you don't get molested or anything! Stay safe!"

Kisa said her good-byes after giving Yuki a hug. Something neither of them was used to. But then Yuki thought to himself that it didn't really matter to him if the curse ever broke or not. Now he had a woman and even though he was being a cougar and it was incest, it would all be okay. Oh aside from telling Akito, who knows how that will go!

Kisa and Yuki then lived happily ever after.

Alternate Ending

Yuki found out the next day Kisa was raped and murdered. Yuki was overcome with grief and guilt that he killed himself by hanging him from a string in Shigure's office. This caused Kyo to go into a great depression which caused him to kill himself. This followed by Tohru's suicide which led to the deaths of Momiji, Hiro and Rin. Ritsu and Kagura hooked up after that because Hatsuharu left the country to try and find Yuki's doppelganger. Hatori, Ayame and Shigure eventually they couldn't live without one another and got together in a threesome. Akito then decided to face her true gender and hook up with Kureno. They got married and had a child and named it Kyo-Kyo. When Arisa Uotani found out that Kureno was married and Tohru was dead, she killed herself and then so did Saki Hanajima. This was followed by the deaths of Saki's brother, parents and grandparents and then Motoko Takei. Mokoto also killed herself when she heard of Yuki's death. I hope you enjoyed my stupid, random, fanfiction. No one will probably ever read this anyways. Alright. Bye for now!


End file.
